


deal

by treefood



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Other, eating disorder if you squint, laurent acting as a parental/big brother figure to nicaise, the regent's general grossness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treefood/pseuds/treefood
Summary: “It better be important.” Laurent says.Nicaise pushes the door open and Laurent looks up, his expression instantly changing. His brows furrow and he nods for Nicaise to come in. He sighs quietly and stands up, placing his papers down on the table.“You’re shivering.” He says.“Do you ever stop working?” Nicaise remarks tiredly as he shuts the door.
Relationships: Laurent & Nicaise (Captive Prince), Nicaise & Regent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	deal

“Did you see the Duchess’s dress?” Nicaise whispers to Laurent, who continues to write notes in foreign languages that Nicaise doesn’t understand.

“The magenta one?” Laurent murmurs. “Yes, I did.”

“Wasn’t it ugly?” 

“It definitely didn’t think it went well with those green eyes of hers.”

Nicaise snickers under his breath, putting a hand in front of his mouth. Laurent can’t help but smile some, not moving his eyes from his paper. Laurent always wondered why The Regent brought Nicaise to some of their negotiations, other than to show him off. But it made it easier for Laurent, Nicaise was always pleasant to be around. Wwell, he was pleasant most of the time to be around.

“Have you heard about her?” Nicaise whispers, tapping his fingers on the wooden table. 

“Hm?” 

“She’s having sex with her husband’s brother is what the court is saying.” 

“And where did you hear that?”

“Word travels through slaves, you know?” Nicaise smiles. 

“You’re right, I should’ve known.” Laurent pauses. “Does her husband know?” 

“Yes and he’s not happy about it. Watch him, you can see it in how he looks at her.”

Laurent casually raises his gaze to the couple all the way across from them. He looks back down at his papers, marking a few places on a small map in front of him. Nicaise leans over and watches him curiously. Laurent glances at the young boy and shakes his head a little, pushing some blonde hair out of his eyes.

“You know, I could teach you what all of this means.” Laurent says quietly, his eyes sliding over at his uncle before he looks down to Nicaise.

“I know how to read.” Nicaise whispers back defensively.

“That’s not what I meant.” Laurent says, glancing at his uncle again. “I meant reading maps and knowing the area, what symbols mean what and where things are.” 

“I guess. I probably won’t be very good at it.” Nicaise shrugs.

“Don’t say that. You just need to learn how is all.”

“Laurent.” The Regent says deeply all of a sudden. Nicaise straightens himself up, leaning his head on his hand boredly. “You seem like you have something to add.” 

Laurent glances down at his notes before glancing back at his uncle and tucking some hair behind his ear. 

“I just think that trading along borders right now is not the smartest thing we could possibly be doing.” Nicaise watches as a murmur travels through the table. “On the brink of a war, so many things could potentially go wrong during a border trade that it could result in the straw that breaks the camel’s back. Vere is looking for a way to solve this issue, we’re looking for allies, not more enemies.”

“What do you mean by that?” Pipes up a dark headed man towards the head of the table.

Nicaise drowns out Laurent’s words, looking around the table. He meets eyes with the Regent who gives him a stern look and Nicaise immediately looks down.

“I didn’t realize the prince had a little brother.” Whispers a woman nearby. “I thought it was just him.”

“That can’t be his brother, look at him.” The man next to her says quietly. “He’s dressed like a slave. With all those jewels and makeup, there’s no way he’s not.”

“But does that mean the prince has a slave?”

“Nicaise.” The Regent says lowly. The man and the woman stop their talking to look over at The Regent. He beckons a finger, telling Nicaise to come close. He must have heard what they were saying. Nicaise timidly gets up from his spot next to Laurent and walks all the way across the room just to place himself in the man’s lap. The Regent places a hand on Nicaise’s lower back as the couple continue to whisper to each other. Nicaise can assume what they were saying. “You need to behave yourself.” He whispers in his ear.

Nicaise nods his head. 

“What was Laurent saying to you?” 

“Nothing.” Nicaise whispers back to me.

“It very obviously was something.” He places a hand on Nicaise’s bare thigh and squeezes it tightly. Nicaise does his best not to squirm.

“He was just explaining to me what all of this meant. I’m… It’s a little confusing.” The Regent clicks his tongue.

“Well, these matters just do not concern you, dove.”

“Uncle, wouldn’t you agree?” Laurent asks, resting a head on his hand. 

Nicaise turns his face into the Regent’s shoulder to hide a giggle, then turns back to face Laurent. 

“I think you’re too quick to assume the worst about a situation, Laurent.” He says calmly, stroking Nicaise’s back. 

“But, the prince does have a compelling point.” An older woman from Vask says.

Nicaise reaches out, tapping a five times on the table. A little sort of secret language the two of them had developed throughout negotiations. _‘I got in trouble.’_

Laurent watches him then nods his head before tapping three times on the table in response. _‘I’m sorry.’_

Nicaise shrugs his shoulders as if to indicate it isn’t a big deal. The Regent reaches up and places a firm hand on Nicaise’s shoulder. Nicaise tenses a little then does his best to relax. He looks over at Laurent who subtly mouths, ‘Sit next to me at dinner tonight.’ Nicaise nods his head and they both turn away from each other.

Nicaise is released towards the end of negotiations, while The Regent and Laurent play nice with all of their foreign visitors. Nicaise quickly leaves the chambers then walks quietly down the hall, his bare feet quietly tapping against the stone of the palace floors. Distantly, he can hear the kitchen starting on dinner. He makes his way back towards the slaves quarters, where some are putting on makeup to get ready to serve or perform at dinner. Nicaise silently walks back to the baths, taking a moment to take off all of his jewelry and wrapping it in a towel so he can keep it near him while he bathes. 

He strips then climbs into the hot water, slowly sinking completely under for a few moments until it was too unbearably hot for him to handle. He pulls himself up out of the water, steam rising from his wet hair and skin. He glances over to his bundled towel, making sure none of it is tampered with. Another slave quietly walks into the bath, removing his clothes and jewelry and getting in far, far away from Nicaise. That’s how he preferred it. Nicaise’s baths were a sacred, treasured alone time that he seldom got and he didn’t want anyone interrupting it.

After bathing and soaking hismelf, he climbed out of the bath to go put on his makeup. By the time he finishes, dinner is done. 

“Invited to dinner again?” A slave asks as he walks down the hallway with him.

“I’m always invited to dinner.” Nicaise answers coldly, adjusting the rings on his fingers.

He walks into the dining hall, pausing for a moment to scan the room for Laurent. He quickly walks over towards him and takes a seat next to him. Laurent looks over at him, folding up the papers that he had been looking at. Nicaise smiles as a plate is sat down in front of him, his stomach quietly growling. 

“Hungry?”

“Do you ever stop working?” Nicaise asks, switching their goblets. Laurent watches him then glances down into his. Water, he wasn’t surprised.

“What if it’s poisoned?” Laurent smiles, taking a drink of water.

“Then it’s poisoned.” Nicaise takes a drink of Laurent’s wine, wincing at the bitter taste. “Besides, you won’t drink it anyway.”

“You do have a point.”

“I know I do.” Nicaise says, cutting up a piece of salmon. “How did negotiations go? I didn’t get to see the end of it all.”

“Just how you expected. More arguing, my uncle pretending that he knows better than everyone, some of them graveling at his feet.”

“Mm.” Nicaise hums through a mouthful of salmon. “Expected. Where is he?”

“You’re asking me?” Laurent scoffs, slowly starting to eat his own food. “I don’t pay attention to that man unless I’m forced to.” 

“Lucky you.”

Laurent lets out a quiet, sympathetic noise as Nicaise drinks some more wine.

“If you drink too much of that, you’ll get sick.”

“No I won’t. I drink his all the time.”

Laurent stifles a sigh and unfolds a few of his papers to look over them. He glances up as his uncle sits across the table from the both of them, a servant quickly setting a plate down in front of him. 

“Nephew, it’s rude to work while you’re at the table.” He says as wine is poured into his goblet.

“Forgive me, I’m just reviewing my notes from today’s negotiations.”

“What did you make of them?” He asks. 

“I thought it was rude to work at the table.” Laurent answers calmly. Nicaise snorts quietly, finishing off the rest of his salmon and moving on to the sweetmeats.

“I don’t think you should eat that much, Nicaise.” The Regent says. Laurent sets down his papers. “I hear word travels fast among slaves.”

“Uncle, please, you know he has a fast metabolism.” Laurent remarks coldly, pausing to take a drink of his water. “Besides, you don’t want him to be too bony. People might get the wrong idea about the treatment of our slaves.”

Nicaise hates that word.

“Laurent, this doesn’t concern you.”

“Mm. I’m sure.” He turns to Nicaise, gently putting a hand on top of his. “My apologies, Nicaise, for putting harmful ideas, like eating a full meal, in your head.”

“Nephew…” The Regent sighs.

“Mm?” Laurent takes a small bite of his salmon, mindlessly pushing a sweetmeat around with his fork.

“If I may?” Nicaise asks, looking at The Regent. The Regent nods. “I skipped lunch today.”

There’s a long silence as Laurent and The Regent stare at Nicaise. The Regent pinches the bridge of his nose, inhaling slowly. He shakes his head slowly, then gestures for Nicaise to continue to eat. Nicaise smiles smugly and picks up a sweetmeat on his fork and eats it.

“Just don’t come to me complaining when you get fat.” The Regent says.

Laurent inhales sharply, holding his breath for a moment as their blue eyes lock on each other. 

“By all means, say what you’re thinking, Laurent.”

“No, no thank you.” He says. “I’d like to enjoy my dinner tonight.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Laurent says firmly, casting a cold glare in his direction. 

They’re all silent again as they quietly eat, forks clinking on porcelain. Nicaise finishes his dinner and sits quietly until The Regent looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Why don’t you meet me back in my chambers, dove? My nephew and I have some grown up things to talk about.”

Nicaise nods his head solemnly then quietly walks back towards The Regent’s chambers. His hands shake as the guards let him in. He sits silently on the bed, pulling his legs to his chest and waiting.

The Regent doesn’t allow Nicaise to leave his chambers after it gets into the late hours of the night and Nicaise usually does a good job of obeying the rules. But tonight he feels sick and uneasy, everything is hot and he can’t sleep. Slowly and carefully, he wiggles his way out from beneath The Regent’s heavy arm and pulls on an old, silk robe of his that stays in The Regent’s chambers. The guards don’t say anything to him as he leaves and walks through the cold palace.

It’s freezing in the palace in the winter, he can only imagine what it’s like in the slave chambers. They used to all have to sleep in their bathing room just to retain heat. He nods to the guard that stands outside of Laurent’s chambers. He knocks on the door, then when he doesn’t get an answer, he knocks again.

“It better be important.” Laurent says.

Nicaise pushes the door open and Laurent looks up, his expression instantly changing. His brows furrow and he nods for Nicaise to come in. He sighs quietly and stands up, placing his papers down on the table.

“You’re shivering.” He says.

“Do you ever stop working?” Nicaise remarks tiredly as he shuts the door. 

Laurent grabs an old robe of his and walks over to Nicaise gently draping it around him. He reaches down, feeling Nicaise’s forehead. 

“You need to see Paschal.” Laurent says, holding out his hand to him.

“I don’t want to see Paschal, I want to sleep.”

“So, you’re here?” Laurent asks. “Come on, let’s go. It’ll only be for a second, he probably has something to help you sleep.”

“I don’t want to see Paschal!” Nicaise snaps, pulling away from him. “I…” He starts to tear up and Laurent frowns. “I’m very tired. And I don’t feel well. It’s this damn cold, I hate this place.”

“I know.” Laurent says quietly, reaching a hand out to Nicaise. Nicaise takes it as Laurent walks him over to his large, plush bed.

“It’s so damn hot in the summer and so damn cold in the winter.” He says, climbing into the bed after Laurent pulls all the blankets down. 

“I think the summer is worse than the winter.” Laurent says as he pulls up one of his chairs next to the bed. 

“They’re both terrible. And I hate the storms, they’re scary and loud and it can never just rain it always has to storm.

“I know.” He takes a seat in the chair and Nicaise looks up at him, blue eyes red and watery. He sniffs, wiping his nose on the sleeve of Laurent’s robe. “Bad night?”

“He’s going to kill me when he finds out that I snuck out.”

“Don’t think about him.” Laurent says. “I’ll cover for you, don’t worry.”

“Will you talk to the guards too?”

“I’ll talk to the guards too.” Laurent nods.

He stands up, walking to his desk to blow out the candle. Nicaise tenses instinctively and pulls all the blankets close to him. Laurent sits down in the chair again and yawns.

“Will you lay with me?” Nicaise asks.

“What?”

“Please? I don’t want to be in this big bed alone and… I don’t want you to have to sleep in that chair and… Please? I’ll tell you all of the court drama, please.”

Laurent grunts quietly as he stands up then slowly lays down under the blankets next to Nicaise. Nicaise huddles close to him and rests his head on his chest, closing his eyes as Laurent places a protective hand on his head of curly hair. 

“So one of the kitchen slaves is trying to run away with one of the bed slaves.” Nicaise starts tiredly, rubbing his eyes. “And… The bed slave isn’t that into him... “

“Nicaise.”

“Hm?”

“Go to bed.” Laurent says, but he can hear a smile in his voice.

“But I promised I’d tell you.”

“And I promise you I’ll be here in the morning for you to tell, alright? Go to bed and if you’re not better by tomorrow evening I’m taking you to Paschal.” He pauses. “Deal?”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> nobody:  
absolutely no one:  
not a single goddamn soul:  
me: LAURENT AND NICAISE LAURENT AND NICAISE LAURENT AND NICAISE LAURENT AND NICAISE LAURENT AND NICAISE  
anyways, hey guys!! leave me a comment if you liked this and any ideas you might want me to write,,,, i need more prompts lol <3 thanks for reading!!!


End file.
